Todo
by Miss Wong
Summary: Eran las sonrisas tintineantes de Asuna, las sonrisas tímidas de Kirito. Las caminatas solitarias por la ciudad y su corazón latiendo rápido al divisarla allí a lo lejos encontrándose casualmente con él, invitándole a comer algo o simplemente pasear por allí, haciéndole algo de compañía. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Reki Kawahara.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Eran las sonrisas tintineantes de Asuna, las sonrisas tímidas de Kirito. Las caminatas solitarias por la ciudad y su corazón latiendo rápido al divisarla allí a lo lejos encontrándose casualmente con él, invitándole a comer algo o simplemente pasear por allí, haciéndole algo de compañía. Viñeta.

* * *

><p><strong>«Todo»<em>.<em>**

_**—o—**_

Kirito ya ha sido todo de Asuna.

_Desconocidos_, alguna vez. Porque así tan romántico como parece al principio ellos no habían sido nada más que desconocidos, cada uno fijando su vista en un único objetivo: completar SAO y volver al mundo real —del cual, sin querer admitirlo, ambos deseaban escapar—. Porque al principio solo era el rostro de Asuna escondido detrás de una capucha y una voz muda, solitaria (igual que él). Porque en el comienzo solo era la soledad que rodeaban a Kirito y su búsqueda por escapar, sin desear tener ningún tipo de cercanía con nadie (era un lobo solitario, un jugador audaz y ermitaño,_el espadachín negro_). Entonces ella le ofreció su mano y él la aceptó porque ya no le quedaba nada, porque ella estaba eufórica y porque él quería sentirse bien.

_Amigos_, un tiempo. Eran las sonrisas tintineantes de Asuna, las sonrisas tímidas de Kirito. Las caminatas solitarias por la ciudad y su corazón latiendo rápido al divisarla allí a lo lejos encontrándose casualmente con él, invitándole a comer algo o simplemente pasear por allí, haciéndole algo de compañía. Eran sus ojos brillantes y su cabello rojo, el perfume tenue —casi inexistente— de Asuna, esa cosa dulce, rayando lo empalagoso pero demasiado frágil para llegar a serlo. Las manos fuertes de Kirito, sus miradas seductoras que no pretendían serlo y las mejillas sonrojadas de ella al saber que no era posible sostener sus ojos por demasiado tiempo.

_Compañeros_, al fin. Y es que ese solitario muchacho era complicado a la hora de aceptar formar grupos con otros jugadores, pero al fin había cedido —en silencio, Asuna deseaba pensar que no era solo otra jugadora y que, con el tiempo, había cobrado algo de importancia en la vida ficticia de Kirito—, y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Más carcajadas, una pequeña risita y un guiñar de ojos a escondidas, la manera en que lo arrastraba a la vida, como iluminaba su día tan solo con una sonrisa. Su mano cálida (para ella), su presencia imperturbable, salvaje y a la vez calmada, ese 'siempre voy a estar para ti' que nunca dijo pero que ella siempre supo. Las comidas compartidas, los atardeceres y las siestas desinteresadas debajo de un árbol. Sus batallas, allí donde ella le demostraba que era fuerte, enseñándole esa velocidad que él jamás pudo superar. Las cosas estaban cambiando.

_Amantes_, por último. La camiseta de Kirito medio rota sobre su pecho lleno de un testimonio mudo, ese que Asuna se encarga de recorrer con los labios para hacerlo temblar. Kirito y sus manos suaves pero ardientes, que recorren su piel con desesperación, porque él es apasionado y ella lo sabe cuando su lengua encuentra la suya, haciéndole suspirar, porque aunque todavía jamás lo tocó en la vida real conoce el sabor de su boca, la textura de su cabello enredado en sus finos dedos y su calor, que la hacen estremecer. Y medio dormido él la observa y lo sabe. Es preciosa. No se cansa de mirarla. No desperdicia su tiempo preocupándose si es más inteligente o habilidosa que él, porque sabe que lo es. Es divertida sin pretenderlo siquiera. La ama. La ama demasiado. Allí en ese estúpido juego, o en la vida real, o en miles de vidas más.

Kirito ya ha sido todo de Asuna, pero le sigue pareciendo que cada vez que está con ella es la primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>-se tira de un puente-<strong>

**Estoy literalmente OBSESIONADA con SAO. Terminé la primera temporada hace unos días y ahora estoy prendida a la segunda, y ASDGAJSHDADHKS ni siquiera puedo explicar con palabras lo que siento, really XDDDD. Y como no, estoy ENAMORADÍSIMA de Asuna y Kirito, los shippeo hasta el infinito y más allá y amo que sean tan canon porque todos los pairings que me gustan nunca son un canon así como que confirmado (?) y sufro mucho u_u. Y YA, lloren, sufran con esto. **

**¿Merezco algun review? :) siempre me alegra leer sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
